Pups and the Rainbow Bunny
This is an adventure where the pups learn about a mysterious, and cute, bunny. Summary While on her laptop, Penelope learns about a rumor about the time when Milli and Geo had a quarrel one time. (click here to learn more about it) It is said that a mysterious song was sang which convinced them to make-up. Later, the group finds Luna, who has her mate, Rocket. She said that a song brought them together. This gets the pups suspicious. A while later, Marshall and Penelope meet a mysterious bunny named Cupcake who sings a song that makes Marshall fall in love with Penelope. Can Lilac and Rocky save Marshall from the Love Poison? Characters *PAW Patrol **Penelope **Marshall **Lilac **Rocky **Skye **Zuma **Chase **Rubble **Ryder *Cupcake *Luna *Rocket Story (It's near Valentines' Day and the pups are all preparing for a Valentines' Day celebration) (Skye hangs some decorations) (Lilac touches the dirt and several heart-shaped plants appear) Lilac: Heart's Desire Flower: pretty flower that grants heart desire. Causes Cutie Pox for Blank Flank Foals. (Rubble and Zuma load up several red, pink, and white letters and packages in their vehicles) (Chase observes the actions of the pups) (Marshall uses his hose with red and pink paint to paint white sheets of paper then Rocky uses his scissor tools to cut the paper into hearts) (Ryder and Mayor Goodway watch nearby) Mayor Goodway: Oh, Ryder. I'm so glad the pups agreed to help with the Valentines' Day Celebration. And help deliever the valentines since the mailman is sick with love. Ryder: We're just happy to help. (Nearby, Penelope is on her laptop) (She is playing random love songs on it) Penelope: Hmm... too repetitive in the "love" word.... Too catchy.... Too soothing.... Not soothing enough.... Too... *gasp* Okay! Now that singer has lost her mind! ....Perfect! Ryder: What are you doing Penelope? Penelope: I'm trying to find the best love songs to play at the celebration. (Laptop beeps) Oh, E-mail. (She looks at the e-mail and reads it) Whoa.... huh....oh my.... (The other pups walk over) Rubble: What is it, Penelope? Penelope: This E-mail says that there's a rumor going around. When our friends Milli and Geo got into a fight, somehow, the mysterious Cupcake the Rainbow Bunny helped them make-up, but they never saw her. They said that they heard singing. Chase: I hear about that bunny. Cupcake is a special bunny that has singing that creates good feelings. Lilac: So... she's a siren, and she's good. Ah like a good siren. Skye: Especially if it's a cute little rainbow bunny. (The laptop beeps again) Penelope: A message from Jake....... the Night-Wolves are back! Pups: *gasp* Rocky: That means that we can go see Luna again! Ryder: You pups have done a lot already. I think we can let you have a break. Rubble: We delivered the mail and hanged all the decorations. Chase: All that's left is the hearts. They gotta dry though. Ryder: We'll be okay. You can go see Luna. Mayor Goodway: Yes. We'll just wait til these hearts dry from the paint and then hang some of them. (Whoosh sounds are heard) (The pups have already left) Oh... I guess they just left. {Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge} (The pups reach the cave where the Night Wolves are staying) (They creep in and see the wolves all sleeping) (They see Halley sleeping with Luna and another wolf pup, who is a boy) (Outside, the sun begins to set) (Penelope nudges the sleeping Luna) Penelope: Luna.... wake up. Luna: *mumbles* Until the full moon, mom... (She opens her eyes) Penelope! (The other wolves start to wake up) Oops.... sorry everyone. Bright Light: Oh, it's the PAW Patrol. Male Wolf Pup: So you're the PAW Patrol, huh? I heard so much about you ever since our packs joined together. Lilac: Uh... who are yuh? Luna: Oh, this is Rocket, the fastest wolf in our pack ever since my pack and his united. He's also my mate. Penelope: You... have a mate already? Rocket: I must admit. It is pretty strange. Luna: Our unity brought our pack together. Zuma: The pack does seem a little bigger than usual. Halley: We have to go hunting now. Will you be fine? Luna: Don't worry, mom. We'll be fine. (The older wolves all leave and the other wolf pups walk out ot play) Bright Light: *voiceover* You watch the wolf pups outside the cave. Wolf: *voiceover* Aw, nuts... (The pups are with Luna and Rocket in the cave) Chase: Can tell us about how you two became mates? Rocket: Well... (Flashback begins) (Luna's pack walks into the former territory of Rocket's pack) Luna's pack was in our territory. We weren't into traveling, but the pack said that they don't stay in any place too long, so we welcomed them. After some time, Luna and I became friends. (Luna and Rocket are together) (Rocket begins to walk off) But one day, I heard this mysterious singing... (He stops and hears mysterious singing) (He stares back at Luna and his perception of her suddenly changes to love) I looked at her and.... Ka-zaam! (Hearts appear in his eyes and he runs over to Luna) (They both look affectionately at each other) (Flashback) Luna: A while later, our packs learned of our relationship and united together. Penelope: You heard mysterious singing? Luna: Yes. Penelope: It must've been Cupcake the Rainbow Bunny. (The pups all look at each other) (Luna and Rocket nudge each other) {Scene Changer: Penelope's Badge} (The next day, Penelope and Marshall are walking on the beach) Penelope: Valentine's Day is here. Marshall: Yep. (Suddenly, they both hear singing) ???: *sings* I am the Rainbow Bunny Who is called Cupcake I wander and sing throughout the world Because I am Cupcake (Marshall follows the voice and sees an alive rainbow bunny stuffed animal) Marshall: The Rainbow Bunny? Cupcake: *speaks* Yep. That's what I am. Now listen to this. (sings) You can love most anyone It's happy and it's free Go ahead and try it with the next pup that you see (Heart notes surround Marshall and his blue eyes turn magenta and his spots suddenly shape into hearts) (He looks at Penelope and smiles) Marshall: *lovingly* I think I'm in love.... Penelope: Marshall? I knew you liked Lulu but... (She doesn't notice that Cupcake has disappeared) Marshall: Aren't you as beautiful as a Border Collie. Penelope: I am a Border Collie, Marshall. (She notices he looks strange) Oh no... he's been love poisoned! I have to tell Rocky and Lilac. They confessed their love for each other, so their immune to Cupcake's siren love song. (Marshall nudges her) (Penelope's tag beeps) Calling Rocky and Lilac! Calling Rocky and Lilac! (Two brackets appear that show Rocky and Lilac) Lilac: What are we? Umi-Car? Penelope: Sorry, but we got a love problem here. Rocky: What? Is some girl after me too? Lilac: Yeah sure. Like a hot husky is going to come along and say "I love Rocky.".... Or could it.... Penelope: No, Cupcake accidentally love poisoned Marshall. Rocky: Love poison? Penelope: Yes. His eye color is pink and his spots are shaped like spots. Lilac: But he has blue eyes and smoky-shaped spots. Rocky: Smoky... that sounds familiar like a black pup....nah.... Lilac: GL6, enough with the OC pup references! Penelope: Lilac, this is not a good time to yell at the story writer. You both have to find Cupcake and ask her to undo the love-spell. Rocky: We're on our way! (The brackets disappear) (Marshall bumps into Penelope) Marshall: We have to stop meeting like this..... Penelope: Please don't let Lulu see this.... {Scene Changer: pink and red hearts} (Zuma goes to a house where someone new moved in) (He knocks at the door) (Madison opens the door) Zuma: Madison? Madison: Zuma! We just moved here. Zuma: What about the Umi City Clock Tower? Madison: Mom and Dad sold it to someone named Hickory Dickory Duck. (Deliliah walks out of the house) Zuma: Deliliah? Deliliah: Zuma? Cupcake's voice: *sings* You can love most anyone It's happy and it's free Go ahead and try it with the next pup that you see (Heart shaped notes surround Zuma) (He looks at Deliliah and hearts appear over his eyes) (He and Deliliah smile at each other) (Cupcake watches from the bushes) (Lilac and Rocky look in the bush and find only a rainbow bunny stuffed animal) Lilac: She was right here. Ah know it... Rocky: Or maybe... (He uses his claw arm to hold a feather) (He tickles the stuffed animal) Cupcake: *giggles* (She changes back) Lilac: A-ha! Gotchya! Cupcake: *sings* You can love most anyone It's happy and it's free Go ahead and try it with the next pup that you see (No heart notes appear) (speaks) What happened? Lilac: We confessed our love for each other! Rocky: Your love siren song doesn't work on us. Cupcake: Oh... Lilac: You caused a love poison on Marshall. Cupcake: A love poison? It's not a love poison if he changes his appearance. Lilac: Zuma has not changed his appearance but Marshall has pink eyes and heart spots. He has blue eyes and smoke spots! Cupcake: Hmm... never tried to break the spell before.... Rocky: Come on! (He uses his nose to lift Cupcake onto his back and the two run towards the beach) {Scene Changer: Red Roses} (At the beach, Marshall is nudging Penelope) (Rocky, Lilac, and Cupcake reach the beach and see them) Cupcake: Okay... that's just wrong... Let me see... (She runs over to Marshall) Hey! Snap out of it! Penelope: It's Cupcake! Cupcake: That didn't work.... hmm.... maybe.... I know (sings) Spots are hearts and eyes are pink Should be smoke and blue Break out of that daze And find your love that's true (Heart notes surround Marshall and they all break in half) (He turns back to normal) Marshall: Whoa.... what happened? (He sees Lulu walking along the sidewalk by the beach) (His eyes suddenly turn to hearts and he runs over to her) (The two smile at each other) Cupcake: It's only a spell if they aren't meant to be. Penelope: Thanks for your help, guys. Lilac: Anytime, honey. Penelope: I guess if I ever need you, I'll yelp for help. (The 4 all laugh) Lilac: Hey, Cupcake, how's about you try... (They see that she is gone) Rocky: Where did she go? Penelope: She's probably out traveling again. Rocky: It is Valentine's Day. Must be her busiest day. Lilac: Come on, Sugar Pup. Let's go have a picnic. (The two walk off) Penelope: Alone on Valentine's Day.... (Rubble approaches the beach) Cupcake's voice: *sings* You can love most anyone It's happy and it's free Go ahead and try it with the next pup that you see (Heart notes surround Rubble) (He sees Penelope and hearts appear over his eyes) (He runs over to her) Penelope: Well, I guess we were meant to be. Maybe we'll understand in a few dog years. {The End} Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Holiday Specials Category:Love Stories Category:Love stories Category:Episodes